Ban and Meliodas
by Lucy2903
Summary: This is a bunch of One shots of fluff with Ban and Meliodas No slash just almost brotherly love I don't own anything
1. Drunk and sharing

1

* * *

"What are you doing" Ban asked sarcasm clear in his tone. It was 12:56 and he was starting to get quite tired. After the excitement of finding Gowther the goat sin they had celebrated King and Elizabeth had fallen asleep on Bans' bed and he was now sharing with the captain. After 8 drinks Meliodas had been quite drunk.

"I.. clen.. tbl. ub" Meliodas mumbled, you could smell the alcohol a mile away. He was bumping and stumbling round tables with a cloth in his hand.

"Mabe you should go to bed captain" Ban grinned as Meliodas half fell half collapsed onto the wooden bench.

"Nooooooooo" Meliodas slushed, his tone slurred and quite loud. Resembling a child in a toy shop being told no.

"You're such a child" Ban sighed watching Meliodas reply by pouting. _It did look_ _cute though._

"ok, come on were going to bed" Ban sighs while walking over to his captain, Meliodas' eyes were already drooping. Ban carefully picked Meliodas up by the armpits and placed him on his hip like a child. A yawn came from the small boy in Ban's arms and rested his head on the broad shoulder. Ban smiled town at the adorable sight ( even though he would never admit it)in his arms. Making his way up the steep stairs of The Boar Hat he felt Meliodas tense up in his arms, Ban sensed Mel was uneasy and placed a soothing hand down his back. Meliodas reacted instantly, relaxing into the soothing arms that held him close.

Opening the wooden door they were greeted with a small room lit by a flickering candle on a dresser near the bed it painted shadows on the wall yet seemed to chase darkness away. Ban lowered Meliodas onto the bed, taking a moment to watch him snuggle into the pillow. Ban slipped off his shoes and socks placing them beside the bed and pulled his shirt off and dumped that on the ground too. Pulling back the covers he slid in and pulled Meliodas with him shutting his eyes he felt content but quickly awoke when a small lump buried in his chest, peering down at the small tuft of blonde hair pressed to his chest he let a genuine smile preach his lips. Wrapping an arm around the smaller body he sighed, content with where Ban was.

"Goodnight little one" Ban whispers finally shutting his eyes

"You're going to have one hell of a hangover tomorrow."

* * *

How was it?

I'm new at this and it is my first one. I like one shots like this with Ban and Meliodas. Tell me if you want more and give suggestions, from time to time I will write these stories so keep an eye out. ENJOY.


	2. Too tired to carry on

2

* * *

"Meliodas stop lagging" Ban shouts over his shoulder, not bothering to look over at the small boy following him

"I'm not!" Meliodas shouted while stomping closer and harder on the muddy ground, Ban scoffed at that because he knew that reaction would come out.

They had been walking through the woods in search of food but were unsuccessful so started heading back to The Boar Hat; it was now dark. Stomping along the long muddy path in which shadows of trees painted the broken path.

"Ugh, how long until were back?" Meliodas grumbled flipping his silky blonde hair back for effect

"I don't know but stop your whining" Ban shot, he was beginning to lose his temper which was expected after listening to Meliodas whine for over an hour.

Meliodas had not slept in 38 hours and it was taking its toll now, after Elizabeth and Gother he was going into what Diane calls his 'child mode' which translates as he acts like a young child. Ban could sense Meliodas was tired, he could not hear the gentile clad of boots behind which meant he was lagging behind yet he could hear small yawns from over his shoulder. Sparing a glance Ban looked over his shoulder he could see the smaller body trudging behind, knees bent, eyes drooping and his head leaning forward. Ban gave a gentile smile before swivelling his body around to face him, leaning down Ban pulled Meliodas up by his armpits and placed him on his hip.

"Wha.. ary doin" Meliodas questioned wrapping his legs around his waist and short arms around his neck as if scared to fall off.

"You're never going to get back at the pace you're walking so ill carry you back and before you start grumbling I'm not letting you down so there is no point" Ban explains

Meliodas huffed and released his grip a little relaxing into the heat in which Ban radiated. It was comfy in large arms, it felt safe Meliodas thought. He rested his head on the broad shoulder and sighed, a warm hand began to rub up and down his small frame. It was . Safe.

Ban continued his slow pace walk and continued rubbing the small boy's back. Ban glanced at the small body, his eyes closed and a peaceful smile was painted on his face. It was cute, beyond actually. In the distance a small light could be seen, The Boar Hat, finally.

Opening the door Ban was immediately engulfed by warmth, the small candles flickered and everything was silent, quiet, peaceful. It was their home. Leaning down Ban placed a gentile kiss on Meliodas' forehead watching at the small smile creeping on Meliodas' face.

"Goodnight, little one."

* * *

If you haven't already noticed I like Meliodas being carried, sleeping and all cute also being referred to as a boy because I imagine him as 12 - 13.

I need ideas about what to write so please give me some ideas.

For what I have seen so far I am the only one who writes this kind of stuff about Ban and Meliodas.

I hope you can understand this is all new to me so don't judge me too hard.

I am not going to promise regular uploads as I need to find inspiration before writing but I will keep writing.

Please make a comment even if you don't like it I would love to hear it to improve my skills.

I WILL be writing more so keep an eye out.

I will write at least 10 if I get 15 reviews I will keep going from 10.

I hope you like my one-shots/ drabbles!


	3. Obsessed

3

* * *

Drunk, he was drunk every night. Stumbling up the steps every night, he was drunk. Ban watched every night as Meliodas drank and drank every night. He drank most of the alcohol and was giving away their money for it. King and Diane had stopped trying to talk Meliodas out of it as it was no use, even Elizabeth gave it up. Ban was yet to try.

"Meliodas... Meliodas!" Ban shouted through the small pub as he made his way down the small flight of stairs, he was met by the sight of Meliodas guzzling down a bottle of Vanya village ale. Great, Ban thought as he strode closer and pulled the bottle from Meliodas' mouth.

"What the hell are you doing!" Meliodas shouted, making a grab from the already half empty bottle although failing as ban pulled it up out of reach.

"Why do you keep on drinking? Huh.. stop" Ban spat as he looked at the anger that started to boil on Meliodas face and his eyes turned into little creases. If looks could kill Ban would be dead.

"It doesn't matter, just give me it" Meliodas answered, with a harsh, cold tone. He was now stood on the bar, swaying from side to side yet his eyes glued to an in defiance.

"Ban. Give it." Meliodas spoke, his bright green eyes fixed on Ban's blood red eyes. Meliodas made a disorientated reach for the ale yet failed as Ban grabbed his hip and held him tight to his chest. Meliodas small fists banged on the large broad back and kicked his tiny feet into Ban's thigh

"Let me go! Let me go!" Meliodas cried out while shaking his head from side to side, flicking his long blonde locks in Ban's face. He was having a full on tantrum. Just like a child.

"No, now stop with your little temper tantrum" Ban retorted and increased his grip on Meliodas' waist. The small boy stopped as he processed the fact he could not escape the arms that bound him. Breathing heavily he relaxed and slumped into the warm chest as his head drooped.

"What's up with you, I mean the alcohol, your tantrum. What's bothering you?" Ban questioned, his tone was softer and contained no harshness to his voice. Suddenly something Ban was not expecting to happen happened, Meliodas began to cry. Salty tears flowed down Meliodas' soft face and rolled off his chin. Ban frowned and put the bottle down on the bar and wrapped his now free arm around the boy now crying onto his shoulder.

"Hey, sshh it's ok, it's ok" Ban soothed tracing a hand down the boys back. After a few minutes the crying subsided and the boys breathing became calmer. Ban moved to one of the many benches and sat with Meliodas sitting on one of his knees. Ban brought his sleeve to Meliodas' red and puffy eyes and wiped away a few stray tears that rested on his puffy cheeks.

"What's wrong" Ban soothed "You can tell me."

Still quite horse Meliodas began speaking "This week is the same week my sin took place, today is the same day Danafor fell, when Liz died."

It was clear to Ban now, the drink had always been Liz's favourite. He was reliving his sin. Ban held him closer and kissed the top of his head as tears began to appear in his eyes once more. Ban held him close and whispered words of comfort to the weeping boy.

"Come on, lets stop this silly drinking, Liz wouldn't want it" Ban whispered picking up the small boy he cradled him in his arms and carried him bridal style up the stairs and to his room. He placed him in the soft covers on wiped away his tears.

"If you were upset about that you should have turned to one of us, told us, You shouldn't turn to drink." Ban informed, his hand still running through the boys hair as the bright green eyes drooped shut and his breathing became even.

That same night he went down and locked away all Vanya ale in a small cupboard and twisted a key, after he headed back up to the bedroom and laid down next to the sleeping boy.

"Goodnight little one."

* * *

Hope you like it.

Continue to send in suggestions and review it, it only takes your imagination and 20 seconds.

I will continue writing so keep an eye out.

Thank you all for reading and reviewing.


	4. Were Lost, Its your fault!

4

* * *

"I knew we shouldn't have gone left!" Ban spat.

"The old man said to go this way, I was just following what he said!" Meliodas screamed at the tall man looking down at him. _Its all his fault_ they both thought. They continued trudging along a murky brown path which twisted and turned through a shadowed path, trees surrounded them and seemed to go back for miles and the path they had previously walked over had since disappeared into the distance.

They continued walking for half an hour until Ban suddenly came to a halt, Meliodas who had been behind Ban staring at the floor had bumped right into the man's back and toppled over.

"What the hell did you do that for! I could have fell of the bloody cliff!" Ban raged while looking down at Meliodas who was now lying on the floor with a scraped knee dripping blood down onto the hard path, his trousers had ripped too wad were now stained red. Ban looked at Meliodas like he was worthless and useless. Ban quickly turned around and jumped down the cliff as It wasn't that tall. He continued walking along. Alone.

Meliodas still lay up the top of the mountain gripping his knee and fighting back tears although they were not from pain, they were from the harsh words of Ban and the look he gave him. Ban had a way of looking at you and you could be the ruler of all the universe and he could put you down to the lowest of the low.

Meanwhile Ban continued on like nothing happened, he felt no ounce of guilt for the words he had spoke or for leaving him there. It wasn't his fault he thought.

15 minutes later Meliodas made it to the bottom of the cliff, he had scratches all over his body and some were deep enough to draw blood. He looked like he had jumped into a bush of roses yet he forced down the pain he was feeling and limped along the same path Ban had previously walked along.

* * *

2 hours later Ban reached the end of the path and could see the Boar Hat sitting on top of a hill. Once he made his way up he glanced over the edge and admired the setting sun, it spread a golden look over some small villages below and the beautiful river which snaked its way around tall oak trees. It was beautiful. Ban decides it was time he went to bed, King met him on the stairs and asked about Meliodas and Ban only said he would be coming soon. He took off his shoes, socks and t shirt and climbed into the warm covers of their bed. He slept peacefully, dreaming about all of his good memories with Elaine. He fell asleep smiling.

At 4:00 in the morning a sound woke him up from his peaceful sleep, it was the sound of trudging along wood and the clatter of wooden cups hitting the floor. Groaning Ban left his bed and headed downstairs with his smug grin plastered on his face ready to have another go at Meliodas although the sight which greeted him at the bottom of the stairs made him swallow back the insults he had ready and his grin to wipe clean off. He was met by the sight of Meliodas lying on the floor with blood pouring from deep wounds on his arms , legs , stomach and back accompanied by tears which rolled down his pale cheeks. Ban rushed over and carefully lifted him into a sitting position in which Meliodas winced.

"What happened to you?" Ban questioned, his voice laced with concern

"I got attacked by three holy knights and the slashed me with their swords, but left me to die after" Meliodas quivered as a wave of tears once again came. Carefully Ban picked Meliodas up and lay him on the top of the bar, once Meliodas was stripped down to his underwear Ban could see the damage, there was small cuts along the backs of his legs and a few on his front and his cut knee was still bleeding. Slashes laced the boy's upper back and one on his lower stomach, his arms had small cuts and his face had a cut on his forehead and a cut lip.

After 35 minutes of patching Meliodas up Ban carried him up the stairs in a royal blue blanket which was draped over his shoulders and under his bottom. He walked into their room and edged himself onto the bed with Meliodas lying on his chest and the blanket still around him. Ban placed a hand on Meliodas' lower back and the other laced in his blonde hair as he whispered words of comfort and apologies until the small boy realized he was now safe in the arms which held him. Closing his eyes he knew he was safe. Nothing could hurt him now that he was in Ban's arms. Nothing.

"Goodnight, little one" Ban whispered and planted a kiss on top of his head.

* * *

The next day Ban caught three holy knights which tortured Meliodas and they were quickly in the same position as Meliodas had been in, yet they were not as lucky as Meliodas had been.

* * *

Did you like it?

Please send in reviews for ideas and what you thought of it because it really makes my day.

Thank you for reading


	5. Nightmares

5

* * *

He was running through darkness. Darkness, death, destruction was chasing him. His small legs ran as fast as he could, his blonde hair whipping in the wind as he ran up a broken path. Fear painted his young features as his emerald eyes were wide and his mouth slightly open. He sprinted up the mountain path to stop suddenly, he was greeted by a giant black hole yet many people stood. From elders to toddlers all stood in a group, their faces were deathly pale and looked warn. They are the people of Danafor. They are dead.

"You did this!" Shouted a young boy no more than twelve, his face was twisted in anger as his curly brown hair drooped over his ice blue eyes.

"Its your fault!" An old man hammered, his face also twisted in anger as his white brows were furrowed into a line.

"Were dead because of you!" A young woman screamed, more shouts of anger flooded over Meliodas as he stood there and took the hurtful words. Every single one. It crashed onto him like a wave of pain and engulfed him, he was drowning in pain. He was drowning is his sin.

"No... No, I... I didn't.. no, no" he muttered, he shook his head as he tossed his head from side to side, tossing his head from side to side. At this Ban woke up, his red eyes fluttered opened as his blood red eyes squinted. He swished his head to the side and studied the small blonde haired boy tossing and turning.

"Meliodas, Meliodas" Ban asked, he frowned when he heard no reply and began to sit up and gently shook Meliodas' shoulders. At this Meliodas woke up shooting up and almost hitting Ban square in the jaw. He was drenched in sweat and fat tears trickled down his cheeks as he shook with fear and was breathing hard. Ban quickly pulled Meliodas onto his lap and hugged him close as Meliodas cried, all the while he whispered soothing and comforting words to the small boy sobbing into his chest.

After a few minutes the sobs subsided into small sniffs.

"Hey, shh it's ok. I'm here" Ban continued saying while reaching his hand to Meliodas small cheek and wiping away a few stray tears.

"What was that nightmare?, you can tell me" Ban spoke while still running a soothing hand down his back and rocked slightly.

"Ban" Meliodas whimpered as a new wave of tears came from being reminded of the nightmare, he was safe with ban and he knew this but he was still scared. Ban held him close yet reached out to the royal blue blanket that had fell on the floor, he picked it up and wrapped Meliodas up in it. Meliodas snuggled into the blanket he was happy for the extra warmth. His tears once again settled and rolled off his face. Ban scooped up Meliodas so he was lying bridal style in one of Bans arms and he had a candle in the other, he pushed the door to their room open and headed down the flight of stairs still cradling Meliodas.

Once Ban reached the bottom he deposited the candle on one of the tables and went round the bar and began to heat up some milk. He took a seat with Meliodas still cradled in his arms like a baby.

"Ban.. I saw the people of Danafor, they say I killed them. There all dead and it's my fault" Meliodas whispered his dream to Ban and Ban only held him closer.

" Hey, it's not your fault. You didn't do this, it was just a nightmare, it was just a nightmare" Ban soothed running a hand through Meliodas' messy blonde hair. Ban stood up with Meliodas in his arm and reached for the warmed milk which he sat back down and gave the cup to the small boy now sitting in his Meliodas drank Ban thought back to Elaine, he loved her and he had a chance to resurrect her if he had killed the small boy in is lap. He almost had. What was he thinking? His guilt was now tugging at him as he pulled Meliodas even closer.

"Ban, I'm done" Meliodas spoke with a yawn he slumped against Ban and placed the cup on the bar. Ban stood up and headed back upstairs with Meliodas snuggled into his chest.

Ban lay down on the bed which had now turned quite cold and gathered Meliodas so he was snuggled onto his bare chest.

" Meliodas, do you know when we were taking the kingdom?" Ban questioned frowning,

"Yes, why?" Meliodas replied

"It's just, when I attacked you because I thought it would bring back Elaine, I never apologized. I'm sorry" Ban answered

"It's ok, I know why you did it and I don't blame you, you loved her and lost her. I'm sorry for your loss." Meliodas responded and sighed and buried his face closer to Bans chest.

"Thank you Meliodas, for everything" Ban responded, finally allowing himself to relax and realize he was loved. He had something to live for and it would always stick by him. He had a family. Meliodas, King, Diane, Gother, Elizabeth and master ( hawk, he just called him master.) They were his family and they were just like him, they had all lost someone important, they were all damaged. But they were his family, they always would be.

Closing his eyes Ban leaned back into the pillow and began to drift off into a peaceful sleep knowing he was loved.

Clutching Meliodas he whispered " Goodnight, little one. I love you."

"Love you too" came a small whisper only Ban could hear.

They both fell asleep smiling

* * *

How was it?

Please send a review. It only takes 10 seconds.

Please send in ideas for more chapters.

Even if you think it's bad.

I would still like to hear it.

Please continue reading. AND...

MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!


	6. Update

Update

* * *

So I have come to a point where I have writers block.

Anyone who has an idea, no matter how crazy or stupid or pointless you think it is I would still like to hear it.

I will not mock your story idea but write it best I can so please put forward and entry even if you are a guest.

Thank you for sticking with this story!

I hope you enjoy the holidays and if you don't celebrate Christmas then I hope you have a good year!

So review, send ideas and enjoy 2016 when it comes!


	7. I'm here

7

* * *

He staggered forward. His vision was blurred, blood pooled around his lifeless body. The crimson liquid soaked his blonde hair as his green eyes drooped. He lay there in a pool of his own blood, looking up to the sky which was fast becoming blurred. His breathing was fast and panicked as he gasped for air. He tried forming words although nothing came out accept a few gasps and pants. He lay there, waiting for death to come. His vision disappeared and his eyes sealed shut as he fell into unconsciousness.

Ban stumbled along a dirt hill, black clouds filled the sky as rain poured down and soaked his red leather jacket and matching jeans. The seven deadly sins had split up a while ago to go in search of Gilthunder, they said to meet back at The Boar Hat in one hour but Meliodas had not turned up. They all split up in search of him, Diane and King had gone north and Gother had gone east, Elizabeth and hawk had gone south so Ban was left with going west.

He continued to walk for another five minutes, his eyes scanning his surroundings as the rain became heavier and his usually spiky light blue hair sunk and clung to his face. He struggled to see through the blurred vision, it was like fog and he could hardly see the path that was ahead of him. As he walked along his worry and fear grew, Meliodas was out here, he could be hurt and in danger. He could be dead. At this realization Ban became more panicked and started to rush along the slowly disappearing path. He started running, spinning around in search of his lost captain. Suddenly he tripped and hit the muddy floor he had been running on, he landed in the mud and something else, something red. He looked over his shoulder as he sat in the mud so he was facing the thing he tripped over and he sat face to face with Meliodas. His eyes widened as he crawled over to Meliodas and shook his lifeless body, he lifted him so Meliodas' face was resting on his knees as Ban felt for a pulse. It was faint but he could feel it. He was alive. Carefully he lifted Meliodas into his arms so he was cradling his head in his arm and he took off back to The Boar Hat.

Ban burst through the wooden door of The Boar Hat. He and Meliodas were dripping wet as the rain still lashed down on them from the open doorway, forgetting the rain and open door he rushed over to the bar clutching Meliodas to his chest and gently lowered him onto the bar. Turning back Ban slammed the door and grabbed a towel that was lying on a wooden bench along with a knife from someone's meal that had not been cleaned up. Ban rushed back to Meliodas and began undressing him, using the knife he had gathered for clothes he could not get off without pain. He took off the last piece of clothing until Meliodas was lying in his underwear, Ban took in the sight of Meliodas chest. Gashes and scars were bleeding out onto the bar, he had a gash on his forehead and his side was slowly turning purple. Ban worked quickly, he gathered a needle and thread along with a bottle of Vanya ale to clean out the wounds and got to work quickly. He sealed all the wounds and wiped up all the blood when Meliodas began to stir.

"Meliodas?" Ban asked, his tone dripping with concern and worry for his hurt friend.

Meliodas groaned and moaned in reply as he was obviously in deep pain.

"Hey, what happened to you?" How did you get hurt?" Ban questioned, while placing a reassuring hand on the boys shoulder.

"Hend.. rickson... attack" Meliodas gasped. He clutched his side where a extremely deep gash was.

"He attacked you? He did this?"

Meliodas nodded through gritted teeth.

Ban stepped closer and ran a hand through Meliodas' messy locks, which always relaxed him when he was scared or hurt.

"He can't get you, I promise, he wont get you. I'll protect you." Ban whispered.

Suddenly the door to The Boar Hat swung open and everyone came trudging in ( Except Diane because she was a giant and couldn't fit in.) Elizabeth came rushing over to Meliodas and Ban followed by King and Hawk while Gother shut the door and locked it.

"Meliodas!" Elizabeth shrieked lurching forward and placing a hand on his bare chest, at this Meliodas gasped in pain and Elizabeth drew back her hand.

"Look! Stop crowding him, he needs space so everyone back off" Ban shooed while pushing them back

"Go get yourself dried off, I'll handle Meliodas. Anyway I don't need everyone crowding round him.

The group of wet sins and Gother now joining them ( and Elizabeth and hawk) all trudge upstairs to get cleaned and dried off.

Ban quickly goes into the kitchen an brings out Meliodas' royal blue blanket that he has grown to love and as gentile as possible he lifted Meliodas so he was lying in Bans long arms. Ban headed up the stairs, careful not to slip on the water which was left from the others. He pushed open their room and placed Meliodas on the bed, Ban headed over to the oak wardrobe and pulled out a plain white shirt that belonged to Ban and carefully slipped it on Meliodas. It was way too big and almost passed his knees yet could pass as a nightgown. Slowly Ban pulled Meliodas onto his lap and the boy let out a yawn and brought up a small fist that was mostly covered by the oversized t-shirt sleeves. Sighing Meliodas closed his emerald eyes as Ban slowly rocked him back and forth. After a few moments Meliodas subdued to his need for sleep, Ban placed his limp body on the bed and kissed his bandaged forehead.

"Goodnight, little one."

* * *

Did you like it?

Please review and send ideas, even if you think it's stupid I still want to hear it.

Thank you for reading.

Also if you have no idea who Hendrickson is he is a holy knight.

I will be writing more so keep an eye out.

Sorry it took so long to upload its just I was spending Christmas with my family and didn't have enough time.

Keep reviewing and reading. Thank you!


	8. Pull me back

8

* * *

 **All of this was requested. Thank you for requesting! Keep doing it.**

 **I'm sorry I haven't been uploading in a while it's just I've had exams and had to do a lot of studying.**

 **I've been under a lot of stress but here is the story now.**

 **I also had stuff happen with my grandma and my life has been kind of a blur, I had a bit of an issue with people and couldn't bring myself to write.**

 **Sorry it took so long!**

 **But, the story is still here now and please still read it!**

 **Thank you for following, reading and adding it to your list of favourites.**

 **You are the best!**

* * *

Black spirals swirled on his small frame. His once bright green eyes were now dark and unfocused, like stuck in a trance. A spiral of darkness. Standing like a statue, unmoving, still. Rain pounded down on his bare chest, hair stuck to pale skin and remaining clothes clung to his body. He was alone, standing motionless in a empty field with rain lashing down. Darkness beginning to dominate the sky.

Ban scraped dirt and dried blood from his clothes. After a particularly gruelling fight he had ended up half way across a small town. Elizabeth stood at his side, her clothes were torn and her arm was bleeding. He surveyed his surroundings, taking in the muddy field which he stood, he looked behind at a large cracked boulder which towered over his body and casting him into shadows. He started walking although unsure of where he was going. He trudged up a muddy hill while almost slipping but steadying himself before he did he stood and looked around. Diane's large body lay on a patch of mud with King laying on top of her chocolate brown hair. Ban continued on, they would wake later and head back to The Boar Hat and rest, they were fine. He headed off in search of his captain.

15 minutes later and Ban had no luck. He couldn't find the captain and he had been looking all over, he was about to turn back when something caught his eye. A small figure stood in the distance, his face could not be seen due to the setting sun. His figure was small and thin, (from what Ban could tell from a distance) he seemed to have a large mop of hair and was shirtless. Ban took a closer look, he was interested in this ominous figure who stood alone in the middle of a field. Curiosity getting the better of him Ban proceeded to walk over.

After what must have been 10 minutes of walking he reached the top of the hill he set on a sigh not soon to be erased. Meliodas stood with large purple and black spirals covering his bare chest and face. His eyes were unfocused and dim, he looked lifeless as he stood unmoving. Ban was horrified by the sight his past memories of Elaine's horrific death ... and the demon that killed her. Meliodas was a demon just like the thing that killed Elaine.

Ban arrived back at The Boar Hat an hour later with a small bundle laying peacefully in his arms. He slammed the door behind him and heard someone come down the stairs, it was Elizabeth.

"Ban your back!"

"Have you seen Mel..." she came up short at the sight of Ban cradling the small body in his arms. She rushed over and laced her hands in his hair.

"Get off of him!" Ban shot, taking a step back from the woman in front. She looked hurt but he didn't care because she was not taking him away. Before she had a chance to respond he dashed upstairs and ran into their room, turning the key so the door was locked. Ban looked down at the still unresponsive boy laying in his arms, the only way ban knew he was alive was the slight rise and fall of the boys chest. The mans mind was racing with theories after theories of why Meliodas was like this, but all thoughts came back to Elaine, Meliodas was _like_ the monster that killed her. Tears pricked in Ban's eyes as his train of thoughts replayed her death. Oh the pain she must have felt, _pain, pain, pain._

" Your kind killed her, demons took her from me!" Ban spat.

Meliodas was still unmoving; no reaction was present and no expression could be seen on his youthful face.

Sighing Ban thought back to happier times, ones away from those of Elaine. His thoughts brought him back to the time The seven deadly sins found a cove away from action for a while, they had enjoyed swimming, drinking and generally spending time together. Things used to be so simple, beat up bad guys then drink the night away and wake up with a massive hangover then repeat the process. If only they could go back to that lonely little cove... just stay there forever but that could never happen, they were hated and apparently murderers. Ban closed his eyes for a second... thinking of those times, happy memories of them but now he was sitting on a bed with his best friend in his arms. When did it all change? How are they hated? How are they responsible for all of this destruction? Ban sat there for an entire minute thinking over his actions. Just thinking. A though came to mind... who was this boy in his arms? A demon... no his best friend. The person who as most important in his life. His best friend, his brother. someone who need protecting!

"Mel? If you can hear me, I-I need you to come back"

"I-I c-cant lose you"

"Please... if you can hear me. Come back. C-come back l-little b-brother" Ban's voice cracked as hot tears sprung from his eyes, rolled down his cheeks and fell from his chin. His Mel was gone. _Gone._

"Don't cry" a small voice whispered. A small hand reached up an cleared some stray tears away.

"Mel?"

"Ban? Why are you.." Meliodas was unable to finish the sentence as he was brought into a tight hug. Ban planted a kiss to Mel's temple and brought his head back to his shoulder.

"I thought I lost you" Ban stated

"I'm here Ban" Meliodas replied

"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
